The Hunger Games
by Snow M. Black
Summary: Una versión Frozen de los Juegos del Hambre. Elsa, de dieciséis años se ofrece voluntaria por su hermana Anna, gracias a eso desencadenará una serie de acontecimentos que podrán su mundo del revés.


**1**

**LA COSECHA**

Cuando me despierto, el otro lado de la cama está frío. Estiro los dedos buscando el calor de Anna, pero no encuentro más que la bastafunda de lona del colchón. Seguro que ha tenido pesadillas y se ha metido en la cama de nuestra madre; claro que sí, porque es el día de la apoyo en un codo y me levanto un poco; en el dormitorio entra algo de luz, así que puedo verlas. Mi hermana pequeña, Anna, acurrucada a su lado, protegida por el cuerpo de mi madre, las dos con las mejillas pegadas. Mi madre parece más joven cuando duerme; agotada, aunque no tan machacada. La cara de Anna es tan fresca como una gota de agua. Mi madre también fue muy guapa hace tiempo, o eso me han dicho.

Sentado sobre las rodillas de Anna, para protegerla, está el gato más tonto del mundo: hocico anaranjado, media oreja arrancada y pelaje de un blanco pálido. Anna le puso _Olaf _por los muñecos de nieve que solíamos hacer, antes, cuando nevaba .

Me bajo de la cama y me pongo las botas de cazar; la piel fina y suave se ha adaptado a mis pies. Me pongo también los pantalones y una camisa, meto mi larga trenza rubia en una gorra y tomo la bolsa que utilizo para guardar todo lo que recojo. En la mesa, bajo un cuenco de madera que sirve para protegerlo de ratas y gatos hambrientos, encuentro un perfecto quesito de cabra envuelto en hojas de albahaca. Es un regalo de Anna para el día de la cosecha; cuando salgo me lo meto con cuidado en el bolsillo.

Nuestra parte del Distrito 12, a la que solemos llamar la Veta, está siempre llena a estas horas de mineros del carbón que se dirigen al turno de mañana. Hombres y mujeres de hombros caídos y nudillos hinchados, muchos de los cuales ya ni siquiera intentan limpiarse el polvo de carbón de las uñas rotas y las arrugas de sus rostros hundidos. Sin embargo, hoy las calles manchadas de carboncillo están vacías y las contraventanas de las achaparradas casas grises permanecen cerradas. La cosecha no empieza hasta las dos, así que todos prefieren dormir hasta entonces... si pueden. Nuestra casa está casi al final de la Veta, sólo tengo que dejar atrás unas cuantas puertas para llegar al campo desastrado al que llaman la Pradera.

Lo que separa la Pradera de los bosques y, de hecho, lo que rodea todo el Distrito 12, es una alta alambrada metálica rematada con bucles de alambre de espino. En teoría, se supone que está electrificada las veinticuatro horas para disuadir a los depredadores que viven en los bosques y antes recorrían nuestras calles (jaurías de perros salvajes, pumas solitarios y osos). En realidad, como, con suerte, sólo tenemos dos o tres horas de electricidad por la noche, no suele ser peligroso tocarla.

Aun así, siempre me tomo un instante para escuchar con atención, por si oigo el zumbido que indica que la valla está cargada. En este momento está tan silenciosa como una piedra. Me escondo detrás de un grupo de arbustos, me tumbo boca abajo y me arrastro por debajo de la tira de sesenta centímetros que lleva suelta varios años. La alambrada tiene otros puntos débiles, pero éste está tan cerca de casa que casi siempre entro en el bosque por aquí.

En cuanto estoy entre los árboles, recupero un arco y un carcaj de flechas que tenía escondidos en un tronco hueco. Esté o no electrificada, la alambrada ha conseguido mantener a los devoradores de hombres fuera del Distrito 12. Dentro de los bosques, los animales deambulan a sus anchas y existen otros peligros, como las serpientes venenosas, los animales rabiosos y la falta de senderos que seguir. Pero también hay comida, si sabes cómo encontrarla. Mi padre lo sabía y me había enseñado unas cuantas cosas antes de volar en pedazos en la explosión de una mina. No quedó nada de él que pudiéramos enterrar. Yo tenía once años; cinco años después, muchas noches me sigo despertando gritándole que corra.

Aunque entrar en los bosques es ilegal y la caza furtiva tiene el peor de los castigos, habría más gente que se arriesgaría si tuviera armas. El problema es que hay pocos lo bastante valientes para aventurarse armados con un cuchillo. Mi arco es una rareza que fabricó mi padre, junto con otros similares que guardo bien escondidos en el bosque, envueltos con cuidado en fundas impermeables.

Mi padre podría haber ganado bastante dinero vendiéndolos, pero, de haberlo descubierto los funcionarios del Gobierno, lo habrían ejecutado en público por incitar a la rebelión. Casi todos los agentes de la paz hacen la vista gorda con los pocos que cazamos, ya que están tan necesitados de carne fresca como

los demás. De hecho, están entre nuestros mejores clientes. Sin embargo, nunca permitirían que alguien armase a la Veta. En otoño, unas cuantas almas valientes se internan en los bosques para recoger manzanas, aunque sin perder de vista la Pradera, siempre lo bastante cerca para volver corriendo a la seguridad del Distrito 12 si surgen problemas.

_-_-El Distrito 12, donde puedes morirte de hambre sin poner en peligro tu seguridad _-_-murmuro; después miro a mi alrededor rápidamente porque, incluso aquí, en medio de ninguna parte, me preocupa que alguien me escuche.

Cuando era más joven, mataba a mi madre del susto con las cosas que decía sobre el Distrito 12 y la gente que gobierna nuestro país, Panem, desde esa lejana ciudad llamada el Capitolio. Al final comprendí que aquello sólo podía causarnos más problemas, así que aprendí a morderme la lengua y ponerme una máscara de indiferencia para que nadie pudiese averiguar lo que estaba pensando.

Trabajo en silencio en clase; hago comentarios educados y superficiales en el mercado público; y me limito a las conversaciones comerciales en el Quemador, que es el mercado negro donde gano casi todo mi dinero. Incluso en casa, donde soy menos simpática, evito entrar en temas espinosos, como la cosecha, los racionamientos de comida o los Juegos del Hambre. Quizás a Anna se le ocurriera repetir mis palabras y ¿qué sería de nosotras entonces?

En los bosques me espera la única persona con la que puedo ser yo misma: Kristoff. Noto que se me relajan los músculos de la cara, que se me acelera el paso mientras subo por las colinas hasta nuestro lugar de encuentro, un saliente rocoso con vistas al valle. Un matorral de arbustos de bayas lo protege de ojos curiosos. Verlo allí, esperándome, me hace sonreír; nunca sonrío, salvo en los bosques.

_-_-Hola, Elsa_-_-me saluda._-_-Mira lo que he cazado.

Kristoff sostiene en alto una hogaza de pan con una flecha clavada en el centro, y yo me río. Es pan de verdad, de panadería, y no las barras planas y densas que hacemos con nuestras raciones de cereales. Lo cojo, saco la flecha y me llevo el agujero de la corteza a la nariz para aspirar una fragancia que me hace la boca agua. El pan bueno como éste es para ocasiones especiales.

_-_-Ummm, todavía está caliente _-_-digo. Debe de haber ido a la panadería al despuntar el alba para cambiarlo por otra cosa_-_-. ¿Qué te ha costado?

_-_-Sólo una ardilla. Creo que el anciano estaba un poco sentimental esta mañana. Hasta me deseó buena suerte.

_-_-Bueno, todos nos sentimos un poco más unidos hoy, ¿no?_-_-comento, sin molestarme en poner los ojos en blanco_-_-. Anna nos ha dejado un queso _-_-digo, sacándolo.

_-_-Gracias, Anna_-_-exclama Kristoff, alegrándose con el regalo_-_-. Nos daremos un verdadero festín. _-_-De repente, se pone a imitar el acento del Capitolio y los ademanes de Effie Trinket, la mujer optimista hasta la demencia que viene una vez al año para leer los nombres de la cosecha_-_-. ¡Casi se me olvida! ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! _-_-Recoge unas cuantas moras de los arbustos que nos rodean_-_-. Y que la suerte... _-_-empieza lanzándome una mora.

La cojo con la boca y rompo la delicada piel con los dientes; la dulce acidez del fruto me estalla en la lengua. _-_-¡... esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! _-_-concluyo, con el mismo brío.

Tenemos que bromear sobre el tema, porque la alternativa es morirse de miedo. Además, el acento del Capitolio es tan afectado que casi todo suena gracioso con él. Observo a Kristoff sacar el cuchillo y cortar el pan; podría ser mi hermano: pelo rubio, piel pá no somos familia, al menos, no cercana. Casi todos los que trabajan en las minas tienen un aspecto similar, como nosotros. Por eso mi madre y Anna con su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos azules, siempre parecen fuera de lugar; porque lo están. Mis abuelos maternos formaban parte de la pequeña clase de comerciantes que sirve a los funcionarios, los agentes de la paz y algún que otro cliente de la Veta. Tenían una botica en la parte más elegante del Distrito 12; como casi nadie puede permitirse pagar un médico, los boticarios son nuestros sanadores.

Mi padre conoció a mi madre gracias a que, cuando iba de caza, a veces recogía hierbas medicinales y se las vendía a la botica para que fabricaran sus remedios. Mi madre tuvo que enamorarse de verdad para abandonar su hogar y meterse en la Veta. Es lo que intento recordar cuando sólo veo en ella a una mujer que se quedó sentada, vacía e inaccesible mientras sus hijas se convertían en piel y huesos. Intento perdonarla por mi padre, pero, para ser sincera, no soy de las que perdonan.

Kristoff unta el suave queso de cabra en las rebanadas de pan y coloca con cuidado una hoja de albahaca en cada una, mientras yo recojo bayas de los arbustos. Nos acomodamos en un rincón de las rocas en el que nadie puede vernos, aunque tenemos una vista muy clara del valle, que está rebosante de vida estival: verduras por recoger, raíces por escarbar y peces irisados a la luz del sol.

El día tiene un aspecto glorioso, de cielo azul y brisa fresca; la comida es estupenda, el pan caliente absorbe el queso y las bayas nos estallan en la boca. Todo sería perfecto si realmente fuese un día de fiesta, si este día libre consistiese en vagar por las montañas con Kristoff para cazar la cena de esta noche.

Sin embargo, tendremos que estar en la plaza a las dos en punto para el sorteo de los nombres.

_-_-¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo _-_-dijo Kristoff en voz baja.

_-_-¿El qué?

_-_-Dejar el distrito, huir y vivir en el bosque. Tú y yo podríamos hacerlo._-_-No sé cómo responder, la idea es demasiado absurda

_-_-No quiero tener hijos _-_-digo.

_-_-Puede que yo sí, si no viviese aquí.

_-_-Pero vives aquí _-_-le recuerdo, irritada.

_-_-Olvídalo.

La conversación no va bien. ¿Irnos? ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Anna, que es la única persona en el mundo a la que estoy segura de querer? .Si no podemos irnos, ¿por qué molestarnos en hablar de eso? Y, aunque lo hiciéramos..., aunque lo hiciéramos... Entre Kristoff y yo nunca ha habido nada romántico. Cuando nos conocimos, yo era una niña flacucha de catorce años y, aunque él sólo era dos años menor, ya parecía un hombre. Nos llevó mucho tiempo hacernos amigos, dejar de regatear en cada intercambio y empezar a ayudarnos mutuamente.

Además, si quiere hijos, Kristoff no tendrá problemas para encontrar esposa: es guapo, lo bastante fuerte como para trabajar en las minas y capaz de cazar. Por la forma en que las chicas susurran cuando pasa a su lado en el colegio, está claro que lo desean. Me pongo celosa, pero no por lo que la gente pensaría, sino porque no es fácil encontrar buenos compañeros de caza.

_-_-¿Qué quieres hacer? _-_-le pregunto, ya que podemos cazar, pescar o recolectar.

_-_-Vamos a pescar en el lago. Así dejamos las cañas puestas mientras recolectamos en el bosque. Cogeremos algo bueno para la cena.

La cena. Después de la cosecha, se supone que todos tienen que celebrarlo, y mucha gente lo hace, aliviada al saber que sus hijos se han salvado un año más. Sin embargo, al menos dos familias cerrarán las contraventanas y las puertas, e intentarán averiguar cómo sobrevivir a las dolorosas semanas que se avecinan. Nos va bien; los depredadores no nos hacen caso, porque hoy hay presas más fáciles y sabrosas. A última hora de la mañana tenemos una docena de peces, una bolsa de verduras y, lo mejor de todo, un buen montón de fresas.

Descubrí el fresal hace unos años y a Kristoff se le ocurrió la idea de rodearlo de redes para evitar que se acercasen los animales. De camino a casa pasamos por el Quemador, el mercado negro que funciona en un almacén abandonado en el que antes se guardaba carbó descubrieron un sistema más eficaz que transportaba el carbón directamente de las minas a los trenes, el Quemador fue quedándose con el espacio.

Casi todos los negocios están cerrados a estas horas en un día de cosecha, aunque el mercado negro sigue bastante concurrido. Cambiamos fácilmente seis de los peces por pan bueno y los otros dos por sal. Sae la Grasienta, la anciana huesuda que vende cuencos de sopa caliente preparada en un enorme hervidor, nos compra la mitad de las verduras a cambio de un par de trozos de parafina.

Puede que nos hubiese ido mejor en otro sitio, pero nos esforzamos por mantener una buena relación con Sae, ya que es la única que siempre está dispuesta a comprar carne de perro salvaje. A pesar de que no los cazamos a propósito, si nos atacan y matamos un par, bueno, la carne es la carne. «Una vez dentro de la sopa, puedo decir que es ternera», dice Sae la Grasienta, guiñando un ojo. En la Veta, nadie le haría ascos a una buena pata de perro salvaje, pero los agentes de la paz que van al Quemador pueden permitirse ser un poquito más exigentes.

Una vez terminados nuestros negocios en el mercado, vamos a la puerta de atrás de la casa del alcalde para vender la mitad de las fresas, porque sabemos que le gustan especialmente y puede permitirse el precio. La hija del alcalde, Madge, nos abre la puerta; está en mi clase del colegio. Podría pensarse que, por ser la hija del alcalde, es una esnob, pero no, sólo es reservada, igual que yo. Como ninguna de las dos tiene un grupo de amigos, parece que casi siempre acabamos juntas en clase. Durante la comida, en las reuniones, cuando se hacen grupos para las actividades deportivas... Apenas hablamos, lo que nos va bien a las dos.

Hoy ha cambiado su soso uniforme del colegio por un caro vestido blanco, y lleva el pelo rubio recogido con un lazo rosa; la ropa de la cosecha.

_-_-Bonito vestido _–_dice Kristoff.

Madge lo mira fijamente, mientras intenta averiguar si se trata de un cumplido de verdad o de una ironía. En realidad, el vestido es bonito, aunque nunca lo habría llevado un día normal. Aprieta los labios y sonríe.

_-_-Bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si acabo en el Capitolio, ¿no?

Ahora es Kristoff el que está desconcertado: ¿lo dice en serio o está tomándole el pelo? Yo creo que es lo segundo.

_-_-Tú no irás al Capitolio _-_-responde Kristoff con frialdad. Sus ojos se posan en el pequeño adorno circular que lleva en el vestido; es de oro puro, de bella factura; serviría para dar de comer a una familia entera durante varios meses_-_-. ¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con sólo doce años.

_-_-No es culpa suya _-_-intervengo.

_-_-No, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son _-_-apostilla Kristoff.

_-_-Buena suerte, Elsa _-_-dice Madge, con rostro inexpresivo, poniéndome el dinero de las fresas en la mano.

_-_-Lo mismo digo _-_-respondo, y se cierra la puerta.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la Veta. No me gusta que Kristoff la haya tomado con Madge, pero tiene razón, por supuesto: el sistema de la cosecha es injusto y los pobres se llevan la peor parte. Te conviertes en elegible para la cosecha cuando cumples los doce años; ese año, tu nombre entra una vez en el sorteo. A los trece, dos veces; y así hasta que llegas a los dieciocho, el último año de elegibilidad, y tu nombre entra en la urna siete veces. El sistema incluye a todos los ciudadanos de los doce distritos de Panem. Sin embargo, hay gato encerrado. Digamos que eres pobre y te estás muriendo de hambre, como nos pasaba a nosotras. Tienes la posibilidad de añadir tu nombre más veces a cambio de teselas; cada tesela vale por un exiguo suministro anual de cereales y aceite para una persona.

También puedes hacer ese intercambio por cada miembro de tu familia, motivo por el que, cuando yo tenía doce años, mi nombre entró cuatro veces en el sorteo. Una porque era lo mínimo, y tres veces más por las teselas para conseguir cereales y aceite para Anna, mi madre y yo. De hecho, he tenido que hacer lo mismo todos los años, y las inscripciones en el sorteo son acumulativas.

Por eso, ahora, a los dieciséis años, mi nombre entrará veinte veces en el sorteo de la cosecha. No cuesta entender por qué se enciende con Madge, que nunca ha corrido el peligro de necesitar una tesela. Las probabilidades de que el nombre de la chica salga elegido son muy reducidas si se comparan con las de los que vivimos en la Veta. No es imposible, pero sí poco probable y, aunque las reglas las estableció el Capitolio y no los distritos ni, sin duda, la familia de Madge, es difícil no sentir resentimiento hacia los que no tienen que pedir teselas.

Kristoff es consciente de que su rabia no debería ir contra Madge. Algunas veces, cuando estamos en lo más profundo del bosque, lo he oído despotricar contra las teselas, diciendo que no son más que otro instrumento para fomentar la miseria en nuestro distrito, una forma de sembrar el odio entre los trabajadores hambrientos de la Veta y los que no suelen tener problemas de comida, y, así, asegurarse de que nunca confiemos los unos en los otros. «Al Capitolio le viene bien que estemos divididos», me diría, si no hubiese nadie más que yo escuchándolo, si no fuese día de cosecha, si una chica con un alfiler de oro y sin teselas no hubiese hecho lo que seguramente ella consideraba un comentario inofensivo.

Mientras caminamos, lo miro a la cara, todavía ardiendo debajo de su expresión glacial; su ira me parece inútil, aunque no se lo digo. No es que no esté de acuerdo con él, porque lo estoy, pero ¿de qué sirve despotricar contra el Capitolio en medio del bosque? No cambia nada, no hace que la situación sea más justa y no nos llena el estómago. De hecho, asusta a las posibles presas.

Sin embargo, lo dejo gritar; mejor hacerlo en el bosque que en el distrito. Kristoff y yo nos dividimos el botín, lo que nos deja con dos peces, un par de hogazas de buen pan, verduras, un puñado de fresas, sal, parafina y algo de dinero para cada uno.

_-_-Nos vemos en la plaza _-_-le digo.

_-_-Ponte algo bonito _-_-me responde, sin humor.

En casa, encuentro a mi madre y a mi hermana preparadas para salir. Mi madre lleva un vestido elegante de sus días de boticaria y Anna viste mi primer traje de cosecha: una falda y una blusa con volantes. A ella le queda un poco grande, pero mi madre se lo ha sujetado con alfileres; aun así, la blusa se le sale de la falda por la parte de atrás.

Me espera una bañera llena de agua caliente. Me restriego para quitarme la tierra y el sudor de los bosques, e incluso me lavo el pelo. Veo,sorprendida, que mi madre me ha sacado uno de sus encantadores vestidos, una suave cosita azul con zapatos a juego.

_-_-¿Estás segura? _-_-le pregunto, porque intento evitar seguir rechazando su ayuda.

Antes estaba tan enfadada con ella que no le dejaba hacer nada por mí. Sin embargo, se trata de algo especial, porque le da mucho valor a la ropa de su pasado.

_-_-Claro que sí, y también me gustaría recogerte el pelo _-_-me responde.

Le dejo secármelo, trenzarlo y colocármelo sobre la cabeza. Apenas me reconozco en el espejo agrietado que tenemos apoyado en la pared.

_-_-Estás muy guapa _-_-dice Anna, en un susurro.

_-_-Y no me parezco en nada a mí _-_-respondo.

La abrazo, porque sé que las horas que nos esperan serán terribles para ella. No es su primera cosecha, aunque está lo más segura posible, ya que no le he dejado pedir ninguna tesela. Sin embargo, está preocupada por mí, le preocupa que ocurra lo inimaginable. Protejo a Anna de todas las formas que me es posible, pero nada puedo hacer contra la cosecha. La angustia que noto en el pecho siempre que mi hermana sufre amenaza con asomar a la superficie. Me doy cuenta de que se le ha salido de nuevo la blusa por detrás y me obligo a mantener la calma.

_-_-Arréglate la cola, patito _-_-le digo, poniéndole de nuevo la blusa en su sitio.

_-_-Cuac _–_responde Anna, soltando una risita.

_-_-Eso lo serás tú _-_-añado, riéndome también; ella es la única que puede hacerme reír así_-_-. Vamos, a comer _-_-digo, dándole un besito rápido en la cabeza.

Decidimos dejar para la cena el pescado y las verduras, que ya se están cocinando en un estofado, y guardamos las fresas y el pan para la noche, diciéndonos que así será algo especial; de modo que bebemos la leche de la cabra de Anna, _Lady, _y nos comemos el pan basto que hacemos con el cereal de la tesela, aunque, de todos modos, nadie tiene mucho apetito.

A la una en punto nos dirigimos a la plaza. La asistencia es obligatoria, a no ser que estés a las puertas de la muerte. Esta noche los funcionarios recorrerán las casas para comprobarlo. Si alguien ha mentido,lo meterán en la cárcel.

Es una verdadera pena que la ceremonia de la cosecha se celebre en la plaza, uno de los pocos lugares agradables del Distrito 12. La plaza está rodeada de tiendas y, en los días de mercado, sobre todo si hace buen tiempo, parece que es fiesta. Sin embargo, hoy, a pesar de los banderines de colores que cuelgan de los edificios, se respira un ambiente de tristeza. Las cámaras de televisión, encaramadas como águilas ratoneras en los tejados, sólo sirven para acentuar la sensación. La gente entra en silencio y ficha; la cosecha también es la oportunidad perfecta para que el Capitolio lleve la cuenta de la población.

Conducen a los chicos de entre doce y dieciocho años a las áreas delimitadas con cuerdas y divididas por edades, con los mayores delante y los jóvenes, como Anna, detrás. Los familiares se ponen en fila alrededor del perímetro, todos cogidos con fuerza de la mano. También hay otros, los que no tienen a nadie que perder o ya no les importa, que se cuelan entre la multitud para apostar por quiénes serán los dos chicos elegidos.

Se apuesta por la edad que tendrán, por si serán de la Veta o comerciantes, o por si se derrumbarán y se echarán a llorar. La mayoría se niega a hacer tratos con los mañosos, salvo con mucha precaución; esas mismas personas suelen ser informadores, y ¿quién no ha infringido la ley alguna vez? Podrían pegarme un tiro todos los días por dedicarme a la caza furtiva, pero los apetitos de los que están al mando me protegen; no todos pueden decir lo mismo.

En cualquier caso, Kristoff y yo estamos de acuerdo en que, si pudiéramos escoger entre morir de hambre y morir de un tiro en la cabeza, la bala sería mucho más rápida. La plaza se va llenando, y se vuelve más claustrofóbica conforme llega la gente. A pesar de su tamaño, no es lo bastante grande para dar cabida a toda la población del Distrito 12, que es de unos ocho mil habitantes.

Los que llegan los últimos tienen que quedarse en las calles adyacentes, desde donde podrán ver el acontecimiento en las pantallas, yaque el Estado lo televisa en directo. Me encuentro de pie, en un grupo de chicos de dieciséis años de la Veta. Intercambiamos tensos saludos con la cabeza y centramos nuestra atención en el escenario provisional que han construido delante del Edificio de Justicia. Allí hay tres sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas redondas de cristal, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas.

Me quedo mirando los trozos de papel de la bola de las chicas: veinte de ellos tienen escrito con sumo cuidado el nombre de Elsa Arendelle. Dos de las tres sillas están ocupadas por el alcalde Undersee (el padre de Madge, un hombre alto de calva incipiente) y Effie Trinket, la acompañante del Distrito 12, recién llegada del Capitolio, con su aterradora sonrisa blanca, el pelo rosáceo y un traje verde primavera. Los dos murmuran entre sí y miran con preocupación el asiento vacío.

Justo cuando el reloj da las dos, el alcalde sube al podio y empieza a leer. Es la misma historia de todos los años, en la que habla de la creación de Panem, el país que se levantó de las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Norteamérica. Enumera la lista de desastres, las sequías, las tormentas, los incendios, los mares que subieron y se tragaron gran parte de la tierra, y la brutal guerra por hacerse con los pocos recursos que quedaron. El resultado fue Panem, un reluciente Capitolio rodeado por trece distritos,que llevó la paz y la prosperidad a sus ciudadanos.

Entonces llegaron los Días Oscuros, la rebelión de los distritos contra el Capitolio. Derrotaron a doce de ellos y aniquilaron al decimotercero. El Tratado de la Traición nos dio unas nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz y, como recordatorio anual de que los Días Oscuros no deben volver a repetirse, nos dio también los Juegos del Hambre.

Las reglas de los Juegos del Hambre son sencillas: en castigo por la rebelión, cada uno de los doce distritos debe entregar a un chico y una chica, llamados tributos, para que participen. Los veinticuatro tributos se encierran en un enorme estadio al aire libre en la que puede haber cualquier cosa, desde un desierto abrasador hasta un páramo helado. Una vez dentro, los competidores tienen que luchar a muerte durante un periodo de varias semanas; el que quede vivo, gana. Coger a los chicos de nuestros distritos y obligarlos a matarse entre ellos mientras los demás observamos; así nos recuerda el Capitolio que estamos completamente a su merced, y que tendríamos muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a otra rebelión.

Da igual las palabras que utilicen, porque el verdadero mensaje queda claro: «Mirad cómo nos llevamos a vuestros hijos y los sacrificamos sin que podáis hacer nada al respecto. Si levantáis un solo dedo, os destrozaremos a todos, igual que hicimos con el Distrito 13».

Para que resulte humillante además de una tortura, el Capitolio exige que tratemos los Juegos del Hambre como una festividad, un acontecimiento deportivo en el que los distritos compiten entre sí. Al último tributo vivo se le recompensa con una vida fácil, y su distrito recibe premios, sobre todo comida. El Capitolio regala cereales y aceite al distrito ganador durante todo el año, e incluso algunos manjares como azúcar, mientras el resto de nosotros luchamos por no morir de hambre.

_-_-Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias _-_-recita el alcalde.

Después lee la lista de los habitantes del Distrito 12 que han ganado en anteriores ediciones. En setenta y cuatro años hemos tenido exactamente dos, y sólo uno sigue vivo: Haymitch Abernathy de mediana edad que, en estos momentos, aparece berreando algo ininteligible, se tambalea en el escenario y se deja caer sobre la tercera silla. Está borracho, y mucho. La multitud responde con su aplauso protocolario, pero el hombre está aturdido e intenta darle un gran abrazo a Effie Trinket, que apenas consigue zafarse.

El alcalde parece angustiado. Como todo se televisa en directo, ahora mismo el Distrito 12 es el hazmerreír de Panem, y él lo sabe. Intenta devolver rápidamente la atención a la cosecha presentando a Effie Trinket. La mujer, tan alegre y vivaracha como siempre, sube a trote ligero alpodio y saluda con su habitual:

_-_-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!

Seguro que su pelo rosa es una peluca, porque tiene los rizos algo torcidos después de su encuentro con Haymitch. Empieza a hablar sobre el honor que supone estar allí, aunque todos saben lo mucho que desea una promoción a un distrito mejor, con ganadores de verdad, en vez de borrachos que te acosan delante de todo el país.

Localizo a Kristoff entre la multitud, y él me devuelve la mirada con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios. Para ser una cosecha, al menos estaba resultando un poquito divertida. Pero, de repente, empiezo a pensar en Kristoff y en las cuarenta y dos veces que aparece su nombre en esa gran bola de cristal, y en cómo la suerte no está siempre de su parte, sobre todo comparado con muchos de los chicos. Y quizá él esté pensando lo mismo sobre mí, porque se pone serio y aparta la vista.

«No te preocupes, hay mil papeletas», desearía poder decirle.

Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. Effie Trinket dice lo de siempre, «¡las damas primero!», y se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel. La multitud contiene el aliento, se podría oír un alfiler caer, y yo empiezo a sentir náuseas y a desear desesperadamente que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo.

Effie Trinket vuelve al podio, alisa el trozo de papel y lee el nombre con voz clara; y no soy yo.

Es Anna Arendelle.


End file.
